Happily Ever After
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: Just a romantic story I thought of at like 3 am a while back. The story is just basically Amaimon x OC. Just so you know, I was writing this in the dark, curled up in a blanket so it might not be as good as I was thinking at the time Hehe! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This chapter is basically explaining how Elizabeth( Character) and Amaimon met.**

**So I wrote this at three in the morning Sunday night and then somehow managed to accidently delete it. Got it back, so happy. I apologize if it seems to OOC for some of you... I'm just that kind of person. Please don't hurt me! Take my little romance story as you will.**

**I don't own blue exorcist!**

**Enjoy please! :-)**

_White puffy snow flakes danced around in the wind as I sat on my freezing porch, snuggling my cat, Mittens. I had suddenly got the strongest urge to take a walk up to my most favorite place in the entire universe._

_It was a long forgotten park just up the road from my house. It was a little into the woods, so it wasn't exactly noticeable, but then again it wasn't exactly a safe place for your kids to be running around in, either. There were a lot of broken parts there. The only thing that managed to survive time was the metal swing set that I loved so much._

_I placed Mittens down next to me and stood to go inside. Mittens mewed at me softly again as I walked to the door. I giggled and gave her a quick pat on the head. I walked inside. Mittens followed. I stepped into my room and yanked a light green jacket off of a hook from my closet. A pair of my yellow mittens fell out, so I bent down and scooped them back up, shoving them back into my pocket. I placed the jacket on over my extra-long sleeved purple sweater. I fixed my brown tights and brushed down my brown pleated skirt. I slipped on a pair of black snow boots and looked at myself in the wall mirror. **Not **stylish **but **comfy, I thought as I braided my long dirty blonde hair to the side._

_I checked my phone before stuffing it into my pocket. 4:45 p.m. I quickly left the house, making sure to turn my heater on high for Mittens and locked my door._

_I walked up the road and stopped to stare at the beautiful white snow. I smiled faintly._

_Ah, the snow was so fluffy, so soft and so... Green?_

_I rubbed my eyes and quickly came up with the idea that it was just a green bottle someone had probably thrown out the window as they drove by._

_I leaned forward, stretching out my hand to grab it, but I instantly fell back when I saw it wiggle around. My eyes widened as the bottle that I thought I saw turned out to be a small green hamster with an even smaller spike on it's head . As it's head rose, I saw it blink its small eyes at me. There was a moment of awkward silence before it spoke._

_"Damn, it's so cold! Brother was right, it's terrible down here."_

_I screamed so loud I was sure I'd cracked the small puddle of ice not too far from me._

_"Human! You're so loud and annoying. Shut up before I bury you six feet under... I can do that you know... With just the snap of my finger...", the small, awkward hamster remarked, holding up one of it's paws._

_I suddenly remembered a saying a counselor once told me. "Solitude can make anyone go crazy." Yep, that's it. I must be going crazy, I thought._

_"Wh-what are you", I somehow managed to stutter out._

_"Why I'm glad you asked. My name is Amaimon and I am a demon, King of the Earth, one of the sons of Satan", the small hamster said as he brandished his tiny paws in the air._

_I just sat there, dumbfounded. I watched as he squinted his eyes at my jacket._

_"Nice jacket... Say, would you mind giving me one of those mittens? I'm very cold and you don't seem to be using them", he asked, pointing delicately to my yellow mittens sticking out of my jacket._

_Without much thought( or consciousness for that matter) I reached into my pocket and handed the green hamster my left yellow mitten._

_"Much obliged human. Now, what is your name", he asked as he fitted himself into my mitten._

_I was still in too much shock to speak. I just sat there, staring at the hamster._

_"Human, your name please. I'd like to hear it any day now", he said, eyes squinted._

_"My, uh, my name is E-Elizabeth", I finally blurted out._

_"Good, I thought you had forgotten it, you took so long to answer. Well then, I guess I must be leaving now. Brother will get mad at me if I'm gone too long", he said as he started walking towards the woods._

_"Wait, will I see you again", I asked, still trying to prove to myself that he was real and I wasn't just crazy._

_"Most likely not. This place is cold and people here are quite rude", he says emphasizing the word rude by nudging his tiny chin in my direction._

_"However, you did give me this mitten... Do you enjoy my company? Is that why you asked that question", he asked._

_"Actually I'm quite baffled by it. Your so... Strange. Unique. Different", I whispered the last there words, hoping he wouldn't get offended._

_"Really. You're the first person to ever say I was unique or different. Do you mean those words as an insult", he asked, his paw slightly sticking up._

_"No, no, no, no, no", I said frantically waving my hands._

_"Oh... I don't know how to take that, then... Well, I guess I could visit here again. Alright, how about tomorrow, same time that we did today", he suggested._

_My smile grew as I stared down at him. I felt giddy for some reason. I couldn't quite place the feeling, as I hardly ever felt any sort of emotion aside from sadness or a little jealousy._

I had later concluded that the reason I had felt so strange was because I was happy that someone was actually going to visit me and it wasn't out of pity and nor were they forced.

_"And you said your name was, A-amay-"._

_"Amaimon. Spelled A-M-A-I-M-O-N. Well, Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow. Stay warm", he said as he began walking further away from me._

_He suddenly turned, flourishing my left yellow mitten like a cape._

_"You know, you're pretty strange yourself."_

_And then he turned and burrowed into the ground, throwing snow everywhere. I watched silently as my yellow mitten disappeared into the ground. I sat there for a moment, relaying the last ten minutes in my head._

_When I realized how numb my entire body was, I stood, dusting off the snow, and turned around. I didn't bother going to the swings. It seemed like a waste of a cold trip just to catch pneumonia._

_Instead, I just silently walked home, deep in thought. My life had been ripped into a mess a few years back after I had learned of the death of my parents. I hadn't been by their side when it had happened, which just made everything worse for me. With no clear answer as to who I would live with, I was stuck. It didn't help that I was an outcast by more than just my fellow classmates. My entire family felt the same way and acted even worse._

_They dumped me into a slightly run down home, promising to pay the bills along with my tuition. They strongly believed that what they were doing was for my own good but they only did anything for me just to make themselves feel better. Oh well, it's not like I care about them all that much to begin with. I was just happy that they actually kept their promise to pay my bills and keep me in school. I was never late for a payment, I made good grades, and I went to bed every night with a full stomach._

_As I reached the door to my home I looked up at the pale blue sky and smiled. I wasn't religious by far but the thought of my parents watching over me comforted me. I smiled and stuck the key into the lock, twisting it as I turned the handle. A gust of warm air from my heater and a soft mew from Mittens welcomed me home._

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**  
**I'm still mad at myself for accidentally deleting how I wrote it the first time... It was bound to happen with my luck... Anyhoo, hope you enjoy**.

**Omg I'm so happy somebody pointed this out but I guess I accidentally deleted the part where I was supposed to say that chapter one was a flashback of how Amaimon and Elizabeth met and what's going on now is 4 months after the flashback. So sorry!**

I tried and failed to hold back the tears as they slid down my face. I looked away from the computer screen and sighed, choking down a cry of jealousy.

_Prom night and I'm spending it here alone. Why am I surprised? Why am I even getting upset about this_, I thought as I pulled my blanket tighter around me.

Most teens looked forward to this, spending the night dressed up with their date or even with just their friends. Both of those were something I didn't have at my school.

It wasn't an actual rule but it was an unspoken rule, expected to be followed. It was a rule that I had no other choice but to follow. It was a rule that stated "You cannot go to the prom alone".

I didn't want to go to the prom alone. It wasn't my choice to be alone. I had tried to make friends but failed miserably. Though, there was one person in this entire world that I could talk to without a care in the world.

He was the sweetest man I have ever met but he didn't go to my school. He couldn't protect me from the hurt that I felt inside. He couldn't help with the pain of feeling left out which was why I never bothered to tell him about tonight. I never bothered to mention these things to anyone because who could really help me? Who could understand the level of pain I was feeling at this very moment?

The tears started to fall quicker and more frequently, now. My breathing stuttered and my face began to turn a deep red. I buried my face deep into my pillow letting out a muffled wail that lasted a good five seconds.

I felt a tug at my pillow. I looked up, letting a river of trapped tears escape my eyes. He stood there, staring at me, confused.

"Oh, you don't look so good. What's wrong", he asked sweetly.

He leaned closer to me and tilted his head. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing", I cried.

"There must be something wrong. You're crying and sitting in the dark all by yourself. I thought that paper in your bag said tonight was supposed to be the biggest night of your life. You don't seem to be very excited", he said as he pulled out a sucker from his pocket.

He slipped the cover off and offered it to me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Amaimon could you please just go. I don't like it when people watch me like this", I said as I tried hiding my face behind my blanket.

"Hm... I don't wanna leave. Besides, your crying and brother told me a long time ago that I shouldn't leave someone I care about when they are at their lowest. Apparently this dress on your computer screen and the piece of paper I read are making you very upset. Im just gonna turn off your computer, okay", he said as he pressed the power button.

The room became even darker. I could no longer see the face of the man that cared for me the most in this world. The thought scared me enough that I lunged forward into him causing him to fall back on my bed.

It was silent for a moment, before Amaimon pulled himself into a sitting position, setting me on his lap.

"I'm sorry", I whispered miserably.

"Huh, what are you apologizing for? It didn't hurt. It was just surprising. I liked it though", he said, pulling me closer.

I buried my face into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up cautiously and found him staring down at me. He hugged me tightly, staring deep into my eyes.

I smiled at the memory of meeting the best man in the entire world. He cared for me so much more than anyone could.

"What are you smiling about", Amaimon asked, pushing a piece of hair from my face.

"You", I breathed.

He stared deep into my eyes for a moment longer before leaning in to kiss me.

I suddenly realized then that I didn't need prom. That wasn't the memory I wanted to cherish. I wanted to cherish the fresh cut grass smell he always had on him. I wanted to cherish the way he looked at me as we laid there together. I wanted to cherish the feel of his breathe on my neck as he cradled me. I wanted to cherish the sound of his heartbeat. And I did that night. I got to live one of the best memories I'll ever live with the man I loved.

**A.N. Sorry this story was so short. I could expand on it but I'm having difficulties with figuring out specific details... Hope you enjoyed either way.**


	3. The Wattys

So, the Wattys from Wattpad, a similar reading website, are in play and I would absolutely love it if you guys nominated my story "Happily Ever After". The story is the same one I have on my Wattpad account! I've had such great feedback, lately! Thanks so much! It would really help to get the story nominated for the People's Choice Awards. To nominate my story, got to Wattpad. com , search my profile( Thoughtbubble101), check out my story "Happily Ever After" and tweet something like "I nominate "Happily Ever After" #MyWattysChoice" on twitter, starting on August 1. The Wattys end on August 31st!


End file.
